To Anne, with Love
by daugtherofdarkness123
Summary: A mysterious female chihuahua who works at Ren's job follows him everywhere. When she reveals her true feelings to him, Ren and the woman start a bond.
1. Chapter 1

To Anne, with Love

Everyday Ren went to the bus stop for work, he saw her. She wasn't much really. She was quiet and calm, always keeping to herself. He once caught her staring at him sideways, sizing him up probably. She was small like he was, but a little head taller. As if by coincidence, she always sat with him. They went to the same workplace together. When they arrived, she parted with her two friends. Ren thought she was a little cute sometimes when she poked her scarlet lips out. Everything about the chihuahua girl was either red, pink, or black. Her lips, hair and nails were red. Her cheeks pink. Eyes, nails, and clothes were black. Ren didn't know what her nationality was. Probably Mexican, like him. The girl didn't talk at all. Other than last week when she screamed racial slurs at some blacks during a retarded pep rally. She also threw a chair at one of the coaches there. Nevertheless, the girl was always quiet or sullen. Ren also saw her smile once. She had white, beautiful, straight teeth.

…

 _How old is she?_ Ren thought. They were the same species, but age? Ren was forty-five, but the girl looked like she was twenty-four. Ren didn't want to be a registered sex offender for courting an underage child. But if she's old enough to work at the newspaper firm…Ren was deeply suspicious of the girl's sideway glances at him. Could she be a spy? A detective? Could she have somehow known about his vulgar advances to human women? Can he plead her for forgiveness?

…

"Stimpy, have you noticed a chihuahua follow you around everywhere?" Ren asked his best friend before they went to bed. Stimpy stopped brushing his teeth. "Ren, the only chihuahua that's with me all the time is _you_ silly!" he laughed. Ren wanted to smack him so badly. "No, you eediot! I mean, a female asthma-hound! Not me!" Ren growled. Stimpy thought about it really hard. "No, I haven't. Why?" he wondered. "Nothing. Just wondering." Ren feigned a yawn. "About to hit the sack. See you, Stimpy." Stimpy looked at Ren's retreating back curiously. "Uh, right Ren." Did Ren really think he was cheating on him? Stimpy shook his head. No, that was silly. But, Ren _did_ seem pretty stressed out at the table tonight. He didn't even touch his dinner or read his favorite romance novel. Stimpy, not wanting to pry into his friend's life, figured Ren had a stressful day at work


	2. Chapter 2

To Anne, with Love

Ren decided to take his mind off the girl. For now. Today was Thursday. He and Stimpy had to go the fire station for their part-time job as fire dogs. He painted Dalmatian spots on him and Stimpy before they went. Fire dogs were for Dalmatians only. Who knows what the fire chief will do to them if he found out they weren't? Ren only knew that there would be hell to pay. Before knocking on the back door, Ren called, "Mister Fire Chief! It's us, Ren Hoek and Stimpy! Not circus midgets!" The fire chief had a…bad history with the dreaded circus midgets. The door opened with a bang. "Come on, fellas! There's already a house on fire!" Ren and Stimpy put on their fire jackets, and ran to the fire truck. Ren clutched on to his seat for dear life as the truck swerved in and out of lanes. Out of the corner of his eye Ren saw Stimpy snacking on some powdered donuts. _Must have snuck some in his jacket. Fatass_ , Ren thought disdainfully. He realized how little he had eaten this morning and the night before. He shook his head, wanting to prepare for the task ahead.

…

"Ren, look! The house is in our neighborhood!" Stimpy exclaimed. Ren's eyes jumped out of his head. The burning house was right across from theirs. "Might as well save this eediot," he muttered. The fire chief wielded a water hose and said, "You fellas save anyone who might still be in there!" Ren and Stimpy took out a trampoline and sprinted toward the house. A crowd was clustered in the front of it, seemingly frozen. When they saw the fire dogs, the people made a clear path for them. Stimpy saw a head poking out of the smoky windows, flailing its arms in panic. "Calm down! You're about to be saved!" Stimpy said reassuringly. "Jump down!" Ren called, gesturing at the trampoline. The person leapt down from the window, still flailing about. She crashed into Ren, the folds of her red nightgown spreading like a fan around his body. Ren pushed her off him, dusting her off. He gasped. It was the girl! Her large black eyes looked up at him. "You look familiar. Don't I see you at work?" she asked. Her voice was low and clear. Ren scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. What's your name again?" "Anne. Anne Barrow." The girl spoke evasively. Like she was frightened of him or something. Ren looked her up and down. "Are you all right, Anne?" he asked cautiously. Anne averted her eyes, then looked back. She examined her bare feet, suddenly speechless. "Yes, I am," Anne responded. Her voice was oddly tight. She rocked back and forth. Ren noticed how nice her legs looked. Exposed from her black slacks, free. Lively. His cheeks felt hot thinking about them, about _her._ A man jogged up to them. Ren gave a sigh of relief, happy to have a distraction. "Anne, are you okay? Is he bothering you?" The man shot her question after question. Anne wasn't paying attention to any of them, instead gazed at Ren. "No, he saved me after all. Yes, I'm all right dear." _Dear? Oh, she has a boyfriend or a husband,_ Ren thought. The man then led her away, with Anne mouthing a silent thank-you to Ren. One thing Ren did remember about the whole event, was the color of Anne's cheeks. Instead of pink, they were a vibrant red.

…

"Hey, at least it wasn't Mrs. Buttloaves or some shit," Stimpy said indifferently, more concerned with eating his two slices of peperoni pizza. Ren didn't touch his slice. He kept on thinking about Anne. What version of the rescue will she tell her spouse? Probably claim that he harmed her in some way. "Ren, snap out of it. Honestly, I feel like you're out of it these days. Anything going on in your job that's bothered you?" Stimpy asked, concerned for his friend. Ren shook his head. No, he wasn't going to tell him. As long as Anne was involved. Stimpy wouldn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Ren settled onto his beach blanket, enjoying the view of the ocean. Stimpy was building a little sand castle. Ren sighed. His friend was like taking care of a child sometimes. Despite this, everything was perfect. Ren opened his magazine and immediately got lost in the pictures of beautiful models. For some reason, his mind drifted back to Anne. He wondered how she was doing. Hopefully, she and her spouse decided to look for another place to live. Ren mentally shook himself. _Stop thinking about her. You're at the beach. Try to enjoy it,_ he thought. Little did he knew that wouldn't be an easy task. Ren flipped the page to a girl who looked a little like Anne, minus the nose. He closed the magazine and put his sunglasses on. A busty human woman chased her aquamarine ball up and down the area he and Stimpy were sitting. She accidentally crushed Stimpy's castle with her foot. "Sorry! Can't get my ball!" she chirped. Ren thought she was cute, mannerisms and all. The woman finally caught the ball, then dropped it again. She looked around frantically. "Where did it go? Sir, did you see my ball? I dropped it and I don't know where it went!" she asked, pointing at Ren. "Behind you," he smiled. "Oh! Silly me!" The woman bent down to pick it up. Stimpy rolled his eyes, trying to pat his castle back into place with no success. "Come on. _I'm_ not even that retarded. Right, Ren? Ren…oh brother." Ren gazed at the woman's hourglass figure, completely in a trance. Now, this was more like it. "Jodie! Want to play volleyball with us?" a tan blonde girl called. Four others waved. Jodie sprinted towards them, tripping over the sand as she went. Ren tried not to laugh. Suddenly, a figure blocked his view of the sun. Ren glanced up. "Hey, eediot. You're in my way!" His heart dropped. Anne stood over him, completely still. "Anne. Sorry, uh…were you here the whole time?" Anne bowed her head. She was dressed in a white tank top with black and white pajama pants. Strange dress choice for a day at the beach. "That bimbo must have been having fun, huh?" Anne remarked. Ren's cheeks went red. She was probably jealous of her. Anne's eyes slid over to the magazine Ren was reading. She raised her eyebrows. "Do you mind if I skim read this? I'll make sure not to ruin it." Without waiting for an answer, Anne sat down on Ren's blanket and read. She looked completely at ease. Ren and Stimpy watched her curiously. Stimpy made a face. Why did she want to read Ren's adult magazines? "Okay, done. See you at work, Hoek," Anne said. She got up, brushed the sand off her pants, and walked off. "Is that your friend, Ren?" Stimpy asked. Ren thought about it. "If you put it that way, yeah," Ren said indifferently. He gave a shrug to emphasize the conversation was over. He opened his magazine again. It appeared that Anne left a bookmark on one of the pages toward the end. _So, she_ wasn't _actually reading it the whole time,_ he thought. The bookmark said only three words: I LOVE YOU.

…

Ren had a hard time sleeping last night. He kept on thinking about the bookmark Anne wrote on. I LOVE YOU. She loved him? Ren thought about any good qualities about himself, but came up with none. He wasn't handsome. He was bitter, and…well insane. Why would Anne want to be around someone unstable? Was she herself like him? Ren wanted to think about the possible mental condition she might have, but a knock sounded on the door. Ren looked at the alarm clock. It read 6:50 a.m. Who would be here at 6:50? Ren pulled on his bathrobe and opened it. He suppressed a groan of despair. His whole family arrived.

…

He couldn't believe it. His mother, father, sister, half-brother, cousins, aunts, and uncles came over for a weekend. Ren resisted to smack his head with the nearby lamp. Why couldn't they wait for a better time to visit? It would have been far easier to entertain them if Anne hadn't become a part of his life. Aunt Matilda examined Ren with a frown. She was a plump female, with coats made of fake leopard fur. "Still thin as a twig, are you? Eating's a good nourishment for the health, I always say!" Matilda trilled. "Winifred, get your ass in here and speak to your cousin!" Ren's other aunt, Audrey, scolded. A large man lugged musical equipment into the basement. Winnie followed shortly after. According to Aunt Audrey, Winnie is recently going through her emo phase. She wore a skull shirt and a leather jacket with bands Ren had never heard of. She walked up to Ren. "Hello, cousin. If you don't mind, I will be working on my music. Don't bug me!" Winnie snapped. She stomped down the stairs, slamming the door afterwards. Ren's five other cousins introduced themselves as Jack, Mike, Tom, Finch, and Rocket. Stimpy, awake and full of excitement, talked with Sven. Uncle Alex sat on the couch with his hands folded, watching the television. _Fifty Shades of Grey_ was on. He watched intently at one of the most sensual scenes. "Alex, turn that shit off! We have very young ears here, you know!" Ren's mother, Beverly, screamed. Alex simply turned the volume up. Ren cringed as moans issued from the tv. …

Ren put on his work hat. He was prepared for the day ahead of him. Stimpy hurried to give him his coffee. "No, I'm good."

"Are you sure, Ren? You don't eat a lot nowadays."  
"Yes. Positive."  
Ren headed out to the bus stop. He didn't see Anne there. He assumed that she was sick. On the bus, however, she ran up and sat next to him. "Did you see the bookmark?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Meet me at Surmont Hotel. Room 117. My fiancé won't be there. He's working late. Once you see me, I'll explain things as best I can."  
Ren nodded. Anne watched the window. She brushed his hand.

…

Ren stood outside Room 117. He knocked on the door and put his hands in his pockets. It clicked open. Anne's head poked out, checking to make sure the coast was clear. She gestured for him to come in. "What's up?" Ren asked, unsure how this evening was going go. Anne kissed him, hard. Ren did so back, cupping his hand around her head. It felt like an eternity until Anne pushed him away. Ren grabbed her back. They started up again. "Wait, stop. I can't breathe." Anne giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

To Anne, with Love. Warning: I don't own Chelsea Grin

Anne and Ren lie side by side on the bed. Through kisses, Anne gives him her backstory.

Anne Lovelace Barrow was born on August 13th, 1973. The Lovelace family was wealthy, so Anne's mother forced her to marry Mike Barrow, who was also rich. Beneath his handsome features and nice personality, Mike was a cruel and conceited man. He insulted and sometimes belittled Anne over the simplest mistakes. Once, Anne recalled, Mike called her stupid over her accidently using a little too much wood polisher for the furniture. Anne was wary of her husband, and was scared of cheating.

"Well, you are now," Ren chuckled. Anne shrugged. "Loving you made me feel a little stronger in a way!" she whispered happily in Ren's ear. Ren remembered something. "Were you jealous of the woman at the beach, Anne?" he inquired. Anne's cheeks turned bright pink, like someone had slapped her. "I guess. I…never felt truly beautiful after I got engaged. Seeing you stare at the girl…made me feel ugly compared to her," she admitted. Ren nodded in understanding. He pressed his lips to her neck. "I know it's hard to believe, but I have some insecurities with myself too," he joked. Anne quirked a brow. "Really? What is it?" she asks. Ren gestures at his chest. "I want pectoral muscles. Do you know who Charles Globe is?" Anne wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Yeah, I've heard of that fake bastard," she said. Ren's eyes widen in surprise. "He's not fake! His pecs are all real!" Ren hissed fiercely. Anne shook her head stubbornly. "It's smoke and mirrors. Easy to fake those. Have you ever been on to Blacked com.? Never mind. Don't go there," she said. Ren scratches his head in confusion. "Blacked com? What is that?" he asked. Anne bent her head down. Ren took that as a sign she didn't want to talk about it. "It was my homepage whenever I used to go on Google Chrome. My husband banned me from using his computer after he found out about it," Anne wrung her hands. Ren made a mental note to go check that website out. "Why the sudden interest in me, Anne? I have little to no redeeming qualities," Ren joked. Anne blushed. She kissed him. "I love you because…we're the same. Tired of being around idiots," she sighed. Ren gave her a little smirk. "Do you ever want to kill them? Not metaphorically," he said slyly. Anne closed her eyes. "Yes, often every day. Nice to know someone else understands me," she said. Ren kissed Anne hard. Between gasps of breath, Anne called him Beautiful One, Beloved One, and Loved One. Ren took out the ribbon that held her hair in place. It fell in waves past her shoulders. Anne grabbed him, biting his ear. "My husband is coming home soon in about an hour. You must leave now," she says urgently. Despite this warning, Anne didn't want to see Ren leave. She wanted him to be with her. Ren gives her one final kiss of goodbye, and leaves.

Ren sits in between Uncle Alex and Winnie. _This is sure going to be fun,_ he thought. Winnie sat up suddenly, and changed the station to MTV. A music video of Alice In Chains was on. Winnie grinned, tapping her feet to the beat. Ren liked that his cousin was happy. Uncle Alex grunted, then picked up the remote. He changed it to _The Mountain Between Us._ "Hey! Turn it back!" Winnie complained. Uncle Alex put a finger to his lips. "Idna is gonna give her the BBD!" he whispered. Winnie rolled her eyes. "You are freaking disgusting, Uncle!" she screamed. "Go practice on your metal trash music then!" he shot back.

"Fine, I will!" Winnie stomped downstairs to the basement. Ren sighed. He plugged his ears as Winnie did a song of Chelsea Grin.

" _Useless waste of human flesh…"_

" _Body like an hourglass, soul just like a…"_

Finch Hoek shook his head. "Sometimes I can't even understand what the hell she's singing about."

Uncle Alex swiveled around to face Finch. "I looked up the lyrics to that song she was practicing on."

"Oh yeah? What's it about?"

"It's basically about how all women are whores."

Ren raised his eyebrows. He didn't believe Anne was one at all. Ren went down to the basement. "Hey, Winnie?" he called. Winnie stopped singing and glares at him. "What?" she demands. "What's this song about? It's pretty good," he lied. "It's a breakup song. Y'know, for relationships," Winnie said indifferently. Ren nodded. "Neat. See you."


	5. Chapter 5

Stimpy woke up to find Ren sleeping curled up on the rug. He looked battered and worn-out, like he had been drinking. Stimpy bent over to sniff him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. _Yeah. Smells like it,_ he thought. Stimpy was ultimately curious on the goings-on in Ren's job. Ren looked thinner, his eyes a bit bagger, and his clothes hung loosely on his small frame. Stimpy heard the faucet running in the kitchen. Probably Sven. Stimpy wanted to talk to someone, get his mind off his canine pal. _Are we_ really _friends,_ he pondered. They barley talked about their personal problems. Stimpy went into the kitchen, refusing to think the possibility. He freezes to a halt realizing who it was. Winnie and Rocket. "Hey, girls. What are you doing up?" Stimpy asked, covering his mouth in a whisper. Rocket beamed at him. Winnie gave him a scowl. Stimpy flinched. Winnie frightened him sometimes. "What do _you_ want, you fat cat?" Winnie asked nastily. "Can you guys…watch Ren? He's…I'm beginning to…," Stimpy dawdled. Somehow, he couldn't put the issue into words. "Forget it!" Winnie hissed. Rocket tilted her head sideways. "What's the matter with him? He looks pretty normal to me!" Winnie's hand twitched. Stimpy tried desperately to reason with them. "He's your cousin. Don't you actually _care?"_ he begged. Rocket grinned and nodded her head. "No. Spit it out what you're going to say or get out," Winnie yawned. Having no choice, Stimpy pulled his wallet out of his nightshirt pocket. "I'll…pay you. Just look over him. Make sure he's okay." Winnie's keen eyes lit up. Her mouth watered. Stimpy guessed greed ran in the Hoek family. "Fifty bucks! Pronto!" she said, snapping her fingers. Stimpy ruffled through the change. "Only two twenties. Sorry…," he said morosely. Winnie smirked. "Deal. Give me the goods, tubby!" Stimpy gritted his teeth. Ren called him those insulting names. He fished out the forty dollars and handed them to her. Winnie snatched them out of his grasp. Rocket started to cry. Stimpy looked at her with concern. "Don't mind her. Always sobbing about something so trivial!" Winnie scoffed. "I-I-I want cash too!" Rocket whimpered. Winnie bared her teeth, making Stimpy cower as well. "Fine! I'll buy you those new rollerblades you _love_ so much! Hmph!" Winnie marched into the downstairs basement where she slept. Tears still dripped from Rocket's cheeks. Stimpy moved to comfort her. She grimaced, cringing away. Her voice was harsh and low when she spoke. "Winnie will do anything for a quick buck. Unlike her, I expect to see reason in bargains. Why did you ask us to look over Ren? What is so important for me to care for people who are mean to me?" Rocket glowered at her silk slippers, waiting for an answer. Stimpy didn't have one. He wasn't aware that Rocket was treated cruelly by someone other than Winnie. "I... didn't know, Rocket. Ren never even spoken to you," he said. Rocket rolled her eyes in disgust. "Whatever dummy. Anyone with eyes and ears can see that Ren and Winnie are completely the same in their mannerisms. Give me one good reason why I should care for my _holier than thou_ cousin," she said. Stimpy sighed, churning his tiny brain for ideas. "Uh…because…." Rocket waved her hand irritably. "Can it. Goodnight, fathead!" Stimpy winced when Rocket gave him one last burning glare over her shoulder as she walked away.

Ren noticed Winnie becoming increasingly observant of his actions today. "What are you looking at?" he snapped. Winnie sent a spitball flying in his direction, nailing his chin. Ren wiped it off. "Meant to do that. Haven't shot these pretty babies in a long while!" she said proudly. Ren flipped her off. "Put that finger down before I break it," Winnie growled. Ren muttered something obscene under his breath. Winnie ran up and jumped on him. Ren screamed bloody murder, punching her in the jaw. Uncle Alex rolled around on the floor in hysterical laughter. "Marland fights girls! Marland fights girls!" he howled. Rocket looked out the window.

Someone shook Winnie gently awake. "AHH! Oh, it's you," she said indifferently when she saw Stimpy. "Listen, Ren's not here! You are supposed to watch him!" he hissed. Winnie tried not to roll her eyes. That stupid cat needed to fix his own mishaps. "Where did the retard go _this_ time?" she asked exasperated. "Hell, like I should know!" Stimpy threw up his arms in distress. "Go away or I'll swear…," Winnie threatened. Stimpy folded his arms. "Or what? If you don't want to do this, I want the money back!" he shouted. Winnie pressed her fingers to her lips. "Shut it. I already…spent it. Yeah, I spent the whole allowance on new equipment!" The tabby still held his hand out. Winnie's hands started to sweat. She dried them on her pajama pants. "You heard me!" she said. Stimpy pushed Winnie aside and took her purse off the dresser. He unzipped it. "Well, joy. I found something interesting!" he said sarcastically. Stimpy waggled the forty dollars under Winnie's nose. He felt a strange surge of confidence and pride flow through his body. No longer will he be a doormat, someone Winnie can trample over in her high heel boots. "Gonna watch for Ren or not?" Stimpy taunted. Winnie glared at him. Stimpy suddenly felt like the bigger person in the room. "Fine! I'll look out for that…," Winnie stalked off, calling Ren a variety of insults that would have set the whole house on fire. She hopped over slumbering relatives, tiptoed around Tom snoring loudly on the couch, and positioned herself by the door. It was a challenging task. Often times Winnie had the urge to sleep. She pinched her cheeks and slapped herself whenever the temptation came up. Her throat was dry. Her fingers twitched to seize the television remote. It was the perfect opportunity. Uncle Alex was sleeping. No one to bother her. Winnie rubbed her finger on her tongue. She never felt bored in all her life. Suddenly, the doorknob jiggled. Winnie held in her breath. It stopped. Winnie wanted to punch the wall in anger. _What is taking_ him _so long?_ she thought. It started again, then stopped. Winnie felt her face go hot. Was Ren messing with her? _Two can play at this game,_ she thought. Winnie pressed herself to the wall. Like she suspected, the door creaked open quietly. Ren stepped in, hanging his hat on the peg. "Damn you, Anne. Why didn't you remind me?" he cursed. Winnie's heart skipped a beat. _Anne?_ Ren peered around. Winnie narrowed her eyes. She leaped in front of him. "Who's this Anne?" she asked. Ren jumped, clutching his neck. "Why the hell are you still up?" he hissed. Winnie twirled. "Ask your best bud. He'll have all the answers for you," she said teasingly. Ren clenched his fists. "Answer my question, _Winifred_!" he growled. Winnie winced. He said her full name like it was a bitter curse. "Why don't you answer mine first, _Marland_?" she spat. "Anne's a friend of mine. Therapist. Helps me with my…issues." Winnie raised her eyebrows quizzingly. Ren actively seeking for help is strange. "Maybe she should help you with maintaining your anger. Beating me up for example," she said. Ren scoffed. Winnie mimics him. She loved mimicking people. "Why don't you…I don't know _tell_ that fat oaf about your little adventures at night. No need to hide," she shrugged. Ren let out an annoyed breath. He walked to his and Stimpy's bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

TAWL

"Stimpy, there's something I need to tell you," Ren whispered with a loving smile. Stimpy's heart fluttered to his throat. He was an idiot sure, but he had feelings too. Feelings that Ren refused to acknowledge existed. "Y-yes? What is it, buddy?" Stimpy asked in a raspy voice. He was trying not to cry. Ren kissed him on the cheek, then slowly on the lips. "I love you. That's why I've been going out recently. I always thought my love for you was unnatural, but I realize now how much I do care," Ren said. Stimpy reared back. Ren had tears in his eyes. He looked genuine in his actions. "You…mean it, right?" Stimpy asked. He tried to stop his voice from shaking, but couldn't. Ren snuggled into him. "I've been a fool, Stimpy. I love and adore you more than all the human babes in the world." Stimpy kissed him back softly. _Is this what's heaven like,_ he wondered. He grazed Ren's neck, making Ren tremble and wrapped his legs around Stimpy's back. Winnie watched from behind the keyhole. She felt like she was going to be sick. Instead she laughed silently. "Liar," she mouthed.

"You kissed him?" Anne asked in disgust. "What the hell else am I supposed to do in order to convince the eediot?" Ren growled. Anne gave a flip of her hair. She still found it a tad bit gross. She wished she wasn't married. That way she can have Ren all to herself. Marry him, have children with him…Ren pinched Anne. She jerked to attention. "Huh?" she asked. Ren arched an eyebrow. "You okay?" Anne nodded yes. In reality, she was not. She was constantly dreaming of Ren. Nothing major. Just a vivid mental image of his face, often grinning or looking at her with a special glint in his eye. Wait, there was one dream that took place in a bathing house. Anne was in the tub. The warm water muddled her thoughts. The sweet-smelling bubbles going up to her neck. Ren was there also. Anne remembered asking him to bathe her. He laughed and said no. In another dream, Anne posed as a farm girl. She was picking fruit when she sees a delicious golden apple hanging on the very top of a tree. She climbed up to pluck it from its branch, but the shimmering golden apple kept on going higher and higher. Anne guessed that the dream signified that Ren was forbidden fruit, something that she wanted but couldn't have. Never could have. Now, Ren looked at her with concern. He was handsome in a way that Anne could not describe. Was it his little nose? His large, intense pink eyes? His voice? Anne leaned toward him as if she wanted to kiss him. Ren blushed. She narrowed her eyes. For extra emphasis, she fluttered her eyelashes. "Do you love me? Truly, love me?" she asked seductively. Ren swallowed. "Yes." Anne smiled coyly. She loved the idea of ownership, especially something that not even her husband had not known of. "Meet me someplace during the lunch hours. I promise it won't take long," she said.

**  
A note was folded neatly on Ren's desk. He unfolded it carefully.  
 _Men's Restroom Stalls. Third one on right._

 _To Ren with Love,_

 _Anne Lovelace Hoek_

Ren gasps inaudibly. Anne called herself a Hoek! When the buzzer sounded for lunch, Ren walked briskly to the men's restrooms. He went in and knocked on the third stall to his right gently. The door creaked open. Anne snatched Ren in the stall and kissed him fiercely, loosing his tie. Ren slid his hands through her soft hair. He pulled away. "What did you want to tell me, my love?" Ren asked. Anne gave him that coy smile again. She apparently liked the name-calling. "I was afraid that you were getting tired of looking at me. So, I decided to freshen myself up. If we were able to actually be together, we would do many happy activities together. Like _this."_ Anne smooshed her bosom into Ren's face, muffling his surprised shouts. Anne got off of him. "Did you say something?" she asked innocently. Ren's face was a pale. "Damn," he muttered. Ren actually examined Anne's makeup and clothes. She worn a white sash around her bright scarlet dress, making her body look voluptuous. The rouge colored in her cheeks and lips made them stand out, the black eyeliner around her lashes made her eyes piercing. "Damn. You're beautiful," Ren murmured. Anne covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Ren's eyes were glued to her long seaside legs. He bent over and kissed them, tugging the black stockings down a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Ren sat at his typewriter. Instead of working, he flipped open his copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare. Secretly, he liked to insert himself in the characters, seeing the marvelous world open before his very eyes. Romeo and Juliet, Ren realized with amusement, were like him and Anne. The love at first night part made related to the two. Ren's cheeks flushed, remembering their session…in the bathroom. He tugged at his suit collar self-consciously. Bite marks covered his long stringy neck. He had done the same to Anne, getting back at her. Someone plopped a stack of papers carelessly on Ren's desk. He looked up, snapping out of his reverie. Cindy Welting, a meek woman of about thirty, shook her wild uncombed brown hair out of her gray eyes.

"Can you help me edit these sheets, Mr. Hoek?" she asked breathlessly.

"Fine," Ren sighed exasperatedly, uncapping a red pen from his drawer.

"Oh, thanks! Golly, you sure are helpful!" Cindy said, beaming. Ren grunted. He crosses out several misspellings, grammar mistakes, and horrible punctuations. Cindy blabbered on and on about parties she went to last month, who-is-dating-who, pop artists she liked, etc. To Ren, Cindy acted like a teenage girl whenever she talked to him. He mostly tuned out everything she said, but today was different. Cindy switched the topics to people who worked in the newspaper firm that she despised. Ren's ears pricked up with anxiety when Anne's name was mentioned. He cleared his throat. Cindy didn't hear him. He decided to interrupt.

"Uh, Cindy. Why do you _don't_ like Anne?" Ren inquired, without looking up from the papers. Cindy looked around to make sure no one was listening. Everyone typed at their typewriters fruitlessly, trying to finish the tasks at hand. She leaned into Ren's floppy ear.

"Anne's a stuck-up bitch. A stinking whore too."

There was that word again. _Whore._ A word that ate up Ren's insides, making his palms sweat, formed a lump in his throat. _That's not true,_ he yearned to yell. Anne told him in her hotel room that her future husband was abusive, she couldn't leave the engagement at all. Why would someone blame something that was out of Anne's control? Ren hated that. He wanted to protect the girl, keep her close to him. He was her knight in shining armor. Fending off disgusting accusations like they were fire-breathing dragons.

"She seems pure to me," he struggled to say. Cindy watched him suspiciously.

"Do you like her?" she asked. Ren shook his head no. Cindy brightened again. Ren wanted to slap some sense into her. Instead, he gave her a false smile.

"Hey, I think I'm all done correcting your papers. Look what a great job I did!" he chirped, shoving them into the woman's arms. Her knees buckled under the weight. She grinned, flashing Ren a shaking thumbs-up.

...

 _Captain Hoek was tied up on the ship's black and white skull flag. His crewmates stand to attention on the deck, seaweed plugged in their ears. They were braving the deadly seas for fame and fortune. Now, they had to pass the Monsters' Lair. Sirens, Hoek learned, were the most feared creatures of the wonderous sea. He asked his crew to bind him to the flag so he won't be entranced by the Sirens' charm. Jagged edges of rock loomed ahead of them, threatening to destroy the ship._

" _Aye, Captain! Gain control of yourself!" called One-Eyed Stimptleton, Hoek's best mate. Captain Hoek swallowed fearfully. He wondered if him being tied to the flag was a good idea after all. Then, Captain Hoek heard a beautiful singing voice. Tears spilled over his lashes. It was heaven to his ears. Almost as amazing as opera records, Beethoven, Mozart, or Bach. Suddenly, a female chihuahua emerged from out of the ocean. She pulls herself onto a ledge, batting her eyelashes at him. Captain Hoek's tears stopped, instead his mouth watered with lust and desire. He wanted to break free from the ropes, pinning the female to the ground and give her the old in-out. The female's long, shiny, wet, red hair covered her ripe breasts. Hoek wanted to fondle them. Her glittering dark eyes burned with the same feelings he had. Captain Hoek tried desperately to wrench himself from the binds. One-Eyed watched him anxiously._

" _Stimptleton! BUDDY! UNTIE ME!" Hoek ordered. One-Eyed shook his head slowly. The crew stood solemnly, ignoring Captain's pleas. Captain wanted to get to the female immediately, kiss her until they could not breathe no longer. He felt betrayed, especially by his mate._ Eat this _, he thought. Hoek's hand snaked out to his back pocket and slid out a small but lethal dagger. He cut the ropes and leaped with a quiet splash, paddling out to sea. The crew didn't hear the Captain's escape. He was almost to the girl, her singing voice beckoning on to him, her scarlet lips stretching into a seductive smile. Fangs snaked out, cutting her chin a bit. Hoek stopped briefly. Fangs? The girl dove into the sea. She rose up behind him, covering his eyes with her soft hands. She licked the side of his face. Hoek grimaced.  
"I'm glad to be with you at last, my dearest," he said, smirking. The girl nodded absentmindedly, touching her fangs on his neck. _

" _I love you always. Shut your tired eyes, beloved one!" she declared passionately. Hoek smiled blissfully and did so. The Siren planted a sloppy kiss on his lips and thus tore his throat out. Blood seeped over the Captain's clothes._

"Ah, shit!" Stimpy yelped as he got kicked in the head by Ren's feet. Ren whimpered. Stimpy's face softened. Ren must have been having a bad dream. Stimpy was jealous. All his dreams were just about Gritty Kitty, his favorite brand of litter. Or Muddy Mudskipper. Stimpy was a little disappointed to say goodbye to Ren's family. They were…interesting to say the least. Ren's front teeth snagged on his lip. When they draw away, spots of blood seeped out. Stimpy feels a little concerned, but he knew how Ren wanted his rest. The doorbell buzzed. Stimpy shot out of bed, pulling on his gray slippers. He tripped on his way downstairs to answer the door. He chuckled, shaking his head at his clumsiness. He unlocked it. Stimpy was surprised to see a female chihuahua standing stock still in the rain, her black eyeliner dripping down her cheeks like tears.

"How may I help you?" he asked politely. The girl put her hands in her pockets defiantly. She pressed her lips together so hard they turned white. Stomping footsteps came down the stairs inside the house. Ren appeared, folding his arms. His face paled. Stimpy looked between the two back and forth.

"Do you guys know each other?" he asked cautiously. Then, something hit him. When the girl walked inside and took off her raincoat, Stimpy recognized her as Anne Barrow. The woman Ren saved from the burning house, the woman in the pajama pants who read Ren's adult magazine at the beach one day. For the first time ever, Stimpy's anger overtook him. His gloved hands shook, his cheeks grew blotchy.

"What is this…this _trick_ you're pulling on me, Ren?" he bellowed, pointing at the guilty asthma-hound.

"I…had something I've been meaning to say to you in a while," he said, reaching for his friend's hand. Stimpy flinched. Anne flung herself to Ren's arms and kissed him. _On the lips._ Ren detaches himself away from her roughly. Anne looked hurt.

"Wha-?" she started, lips trembling.

"No, shut up! Shut the hell up! How did you figure out where I live?!" Ren screeched.

"I used to live next to you, dumbass!" Anne retorted.

"Oh, right."

"Why are you acting like you don't know me all of a sudden?!"

"My friend wasn't supposed to know!"

"Why?!"  
"So, this wouldn't be complicated!"

Stimpy nodded off to sleep. That was how much things interested him these days. Anne took a shuddering breath. She was so obviously upset.

"You're such a jackass, Ren. I'll tell-," she said.

"Who? Your _fiancé?"_ he said in a dangerous tone.

The girl Anne ran off into the pouring night, her silhouette disappearing with a blink of an eye. Ren stared after her with seething hatred. Maybe his dream with the enchanting Siren was a warning that Anne will do something to unhinge him for good. Land him in a cell with actual murderers, robbers, you name it.

Stimpy locked the bedroom door, resolving Ren to sleep on the couch. All the tiredness was slapped out of Ren's eyes, making him wide and alert. He clutched a baseball bat in his hands. He wasn't ready to accept his fate yet. He had this burning desire in his heart to fight for his freedom, his right to _live._ Ren jumped at every creak in the floorboards, every rustle, every loud snore arising behind the door upstairs. Car horns honked by. Ren swung his bat, getting into the hang of things. He now remembered the reason he wanted a gun so badly. Just then, someone walked up to the front porch. Ren slid beside the door, aiming his prized weapon like a rifle. The person pounded.

"There's a key under the mat!" Ren called. He heard the dragging of the doormat titled WELCOME. He cringed as he heard the turning of the key. The door slowly opened. Ren jumped to attention, swinging the bat at the person's face. He missed and cursed himself silently. The man shrugged off his long brown overcoat and hung it on the peg. He was a plain man with an angry expression on his face.

"Were you sleeping with my fiancé?" he asked.

"She came to me first. There's rumors about her being a slut," Ren said casually.

"So I've heard. Gentlemen, take him away!" the man yelled to the police officers behind him. They moved forward and handcuffed Ren. He hung his head down in shame.


	8. Chapter 8

Ren was led into the dusty office. He gulped. The guard with the dark sunglasses propped his cowboy boots on his desk. Ren could see himself reflected in the frames of the glasses. The guard sipped his can of _Coca-Cola_ loudly. Just the sight of that sweet, sugary, drink made Ren's mouth water. The officer poked him at the back of his neck with a baton. Ren fell to the dirt-covered floorboards.

"Get up!" snapped the officer. He kicked Ren in his already broken ribs. Ren gasped and attempted to stand. It was no easy task. His hands were bided with handcuffs. The officer wrenched him up roughly by the prison uniform shirt collar. The guard with the sunglasses chuckled and ran a hand through his sleek bronze hair.

"Take him to cell #11234," he said lazily. Ren wanted to wrap his hands around the guy's throat, but he thought better of it. The officer then led him to what he assumed to be cell #11234. He heard a chorus of off-key singing.

" _Big wheels keep on turnin'! Turnin'!"_

" _I've seen it through the grapevine!"_

" _BIG WHEELS KEEP ON TURNIN'! PROUD MARY KEEP ON BURNIN'!"_

" _Moo! Hawk! Nay!"_

Ren was shoved in the cell. A foul smell nearly knocked him over. Piss, defecate, blood, and the like splattered the walls. A woman grinned at Ren manically while drawing stick figures with the gunk. Bile risen in his mouth, but he pushed it down. The officer guffawed.

"Heh, looks like you have yourself a playmate #4220501!" he taunted. Ren's fists clenched. The door slammed shut, sealing his gateway to freedom. He then realized that the horrible singing was over. Stopped suddenly as if someone turned off the dial of a radio. Ren looked at the woman quizzingly. The single light from the bars shined down on her haunting features. Large forehead, ghostly white skin, wide-set blue eyes, cracked lips, gaunt body wrapped in black-and white prison garments, and callused hands. Her head was shiny and bald. It was like she had rinsed it with water. She smiled at Ren. Her teeth were yellow and crooked. She pointed at three other people that Ren hadn't noticed when he came in. Their singing started up again.

" _Big wheels keep a-turnin'!"  
"Baby, baby, baby, ohhh!" _

Another woman sat on the bench regally like a queen. She tapped her bare feet to the beat. The other two prisoners entertained her, conjuring up a cacophony of sounds. Ren plugged his ears. _First day is always the best day,_ he thought. Then, it was silent again. Ren unplugged his ears suspiciously.

"I sense a strange presence, my lady. Something really bad," a guy said, sniffing the air.

"Indeed. A new prisoner must have arrived," another said, sitting with his legs crossed. The girl grunted. Ren had no idea why the two men were suddenly speaking in hushed tones.

"Miss Hoek, do you want us to finish him off?" the first one asked earnestly. Ren's heart pounded loudly, dulling out everything that was spoken next. Hoek? His last name was Hoek too. The woman peeled herself off the bench, dusting her uniform off. She stepped in front of him, her silhouette and facial features showing more clearly. _Winnie,_ Ren thought. He tried to take steady breaths. What was she doing in here? Winnie yawned loudly, stretching her arms out luxuriously. Ren half expected her to curtsy.

"Wha-what?" he spluttered.

"Yeah, nice to see you too cousin. Drop it guys. He's not worth the trouble," she said with a lazy flick of the wrist. The fellas retreated back to the shadows. Winnie smirked. She had her ways of popping in one of Ren's worst moments. He reared back to slap her, but his wrists were still chained. The feline curl of Winnie's brown lips broadened.

"So the cop forgot to unlock you? Not to worry." She dropped her normally loud and confident voice to a quiet and soothing whisper. "If you ask nicely."

"Please pretty please with cherry on top," Ren pleaded in a high-pitched voice. Winnie's eyes flashed dangerously. He repressed a shudder. Her eyes did that whenever an awful idea brewed in that horrible perturbing brain of hers. Winnie beckoned to her bodyguards.

"Rick, Pip! Come over here right this instant!" she ordered. The fellas instantly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Ren jumped. He then heard a hollow click. The handcuffs clinked to the ground. He rubbed his wrists.

"How'd you manage that?" Ren asked. Winnie slipped a bobby pin into her green streaked bun, grinning all the while.

"Damn," Ren muttered in astonishment. Winnie sent her right-hand men back into obscurity.

"You don't have to tell your slaves what to do. You're no better than they are," Ren snapped. Winnie jerked back to the darkness engulfing them, save for the tiny scrap of sunlight squeezing through the bars.

"Ren, you will hurt their feelings! Learn to be grateful!" she hissed, pretending to be offended. Ren knew this was some bullshit. Winnie never regarded the feelings of others in all her seventeen years of life. However, she was a good actress because Ren could hear the men growling like bears. He scanned around the medium sized cell and felt he was imagining the whole thing. Winnie smiled angelically.

"I'm glad that you now understand the severity of your actions and words," she said. Ren shook his free fist at her.

"Hell, _you_ think you do? Shut it before I- "  
"Before what?" Nothing. "Yeah, I thought so. Just remember, you never considered the feelings of that poor girl you took advantage of. See you later, cousin!" Just like that, Winnie retreated to the dust, the mold, and the shadows of the jail cell with a spun of her heel. Ren was completely alone. The bald-headed woman looked at him wistfully. Ren sat down on the bottom bunk and put his head behind his hands. He wanted to die. Why was he so stupid enough to consider that Anne's love for him was false? A ruse? He'd suspected it from the very beginning, but he wished it weren't true. That someone other than Stimpy that he was desirable. Ren heard someone sit next to him. He glanced up with a start. It was the woman. Something was cupped in her hands. She licked it with loud, satisfying slurps. She paused, wiping her chin.

"My name is Julia Watteau. What's yours?" the woman asked.

"Uh…Ren Hoek," Ren responded nervously. He didn't like being around Julia very much. She moved closer to him, showing him what was in her hands. Glittering, sticky stuff that smelled like urine. Ren grimaced.

"Mmm. Tasty," Julia said, "a bit eh…salty then I remembered."

"You lick that crap? Where did it come from?" Ren asked, shuddering. He was not sure if he wanted to know. Julia smiled.

"Yep, it was on the door. You should have seen it shot out of Jonathan's- "

"Gross," Ren gasped. The woman continued licking the stuff from her palms. She was about to speak some more when a guard slammed the door open. He tossed three more prisoners into the mix. A small man with beady eyes, a large bodybuilder, and…Chuck. Ren's eyes widened. His old paternity brother from college landed in jail. Ren got up and walked toward him cautiously.

"Hi…Chuck," he said. Despite being roommates, Chuck tormented him constantly with pranks. He folded his arms and tried to hide the surprised expression on his face.

"Hoek! What'd you do?" he asked in his usual cool, uncaring, easygoing nature.

"False rape allegations," Ren said, spreading his hands wide in a what-can-you-do gesture. Chuck's mouth drifted open in shock. He always thought Ren was too much of a sissy to even get accused of something like that.

"Yo, #45590101! Separate, now!" yelled the guard who brought Chuck and the other men there. Chuck ran away from Ren and huddled on the floor.

...

Stimpy hugged his mouse toy. It was the only comfort he had right now. Ever since his so-called best friend got arrested, Stimpy hung around the house all day. He considered selling it and attempt to find his parents and live with them instead. Stimpy picked up the remote and flipped through countless TV channels. Muddy Mudskipper didn't come on until 9:00 a.m. The first movie of the Twilight franchise was on however. He remembered painfully when Ren used to joke about how he used to get beat up by Winnie for being on Team Jacob. A gentle knock sounded on the door. Stimpy slid off the couch. Some of the fat were gone off his stomach from not eating as much as he used to. Stimpy opened the door. He was surprised to see Rocket, her long white-blonde hair dancing in the slight breeze.

"Hullo, Stimpy. Is…Ren anywhere?" she asked, leaning from one foot to the other. Stimpy noticed that she was wearing her usual hot-pink helmet and rollerblades.

"No. Haven't you heard?" he responded rather dryly. Rocket paled, putting a hand to her eyes briefly.

"Oh, yeah. He…," she trailed off. Stimpy nodded.

"Are you okay? I know how close you two were and everything," Rocket mumbled. It seemed that she wasn't very good at these sorts of things.

"Come in. Want something to eat?" Stimpy waved her inside the house. Rocket sat down on the dining room table. She drummed her fingers against her knee. Stimpy rummaged through the fridge.  
"Seems like we have Chinese food if you're up to it," he murmured. Rocket folded her hands and shrugged. Stimpy put the two boxes in the microwave for 30 seconds. His insides twisted with hurt. The smaller box was supposed to be for Ren. Shrimp fried rice…Stimpy snapped out of it. The lying bastard had to be punished. Rocket batted her lashes as if waking up from a dream.

"Is…Rocket really your name?" Stimpy blurted. Rocket looked startled.

"Naomi. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering." Rocket's legs kicked her seat rapidly.

"I'm sorry about what I said the last time I was here. I- "

"No…that's okay." The microwave dinged. As Stimpy was about to take their dinner out, Rocket wrapped her arms around his waist. He blushed. Tears slipped out of her lashes.

"I'm so glad you took care of him for all these years. Uncle Hans would be proud if he wasn't…," Rocket sobbed. Hans was Ren's father. He was a priest. Stimpy went to their church services a couple of times. Ren hated it there. He tore up the Bibles' pages, he made rude noises at the back of the rows, and swindled money out of everybody when it was time to offer donations for the collection plate. Stimpy couldn't even imagine how pissed and ashamed Hans was at his only child. He folded Rocket in his arms, brushing locks of her hair back behind her ears. She tapped him on his shoulder.

"What?" Stimpy whispered. Rocket smiled slightly.

"Winnie got locked up too."  
"Really? How?"  
"She broke in this girl's home and tried to steal her bass guitar. I want to go visit them sometime tomorrow. The girl and Winnie." Stimpy's heart dropped. He wasn't sure if he can handle Winnie's dumbass issues any longer. Rocket planted a kiss on his cheek.

...

Day two of prison almost made Ren go insane. Winnie's cronies wouldn't stop singing their stupid songs. During meals, Winnie would get them to steal his bread. Ren tried not to throttle her. The man with the cunning eyes bragged about his crimes. Apparently, he was in jail for bombing a bridge. Ren didn't understand why that was so cool. Everyone was careful to stay away from Ren because of his new status as an abuser. Only the nights at the prison made him grateful of his reputation. That was when the people started to get too…touchy feely with one another. Ren watched quietly from his perch at the top bunk. But, everything changed on day five. Everyone was finally tired of the little man's boasting. After lunch, they took turns kicking and throwing punches at him. Ren hopped down from his bed and joined in. The door slammed open.

"What the hell is wrong with y'all?! Who started this bullshit?!" a guard named Mitchell shouted. All the prisoners slinked away from the shadows, save for Ren. Winnie piped up.

"It was this dude right here. Someone pissed him off and he decided to go straight for the kill!" she hollered.

"Shut the hell up, Winnie!" Ren screamed back. All the other prisoners muttered in agreement. The guard grabbed a hold of Ren's arm and pulled him to a strange office. The guard knocked on the door. It creaked open. He shoved Ren in. A man leaned over a female secretary. She typed away endlessly.

"Mr. Barrow, this one just murdered someone!" Mitchell announced. The man flinched at the guard's loud voice. Ren paled. Barrow. He recognized the name. It was Anne's last name. This was her fiancé. Mr. Barrow smirked when his eyes landed on Ren's. Ren stared back unflinchingly.

"Ah, yes. Of course. I expected this sort of…behavior coming from you Ren," Mr. Barrow drawled.

"Yes, Father," Ren murmured obediently like a small child. Mr. Barrow's face reddened.

"I suppose you may need some displine. Tell me Ren, did you ever receive any despline in your life?" he asked.

"It depends on what I did wrong, I suppose," Ren droned, matching his voice to Barrow's. Someone knocked timidly on the door.

"Yes, what the hell do you want now woman?!" Barrow snapped. Anne slid in, scooting past Ren. Ren's heart swelled. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her red hair in a high ponytail, a sheer white blouse, dark pants that cinched her waist, and brown flats.

"I just want you to know that it's ready," she said. Her voice was soft, making Ren melt. He somehow kept it all together when she walked past him without a glance. Ren noticed that her chest bounced with every step she took. Mr. Barrow smirked.

"You're still lusting over my wife, huh Ren? You want her, don't you? Don't worry. We'll have that fixed, my friend."


	9. Chapter 9

"Before we start this operation, you need to take a bath first," Mike Barrow declared. Mitchell pinched his nose.

"Yeah, dude! You smell like unwashed gym socks, pickles, and a hint of moldy cheese!" he yelled. Ren sniffed his armpit. He normally didn't mind on days when he chosen not to shower.

"Are you bastards really this ignorant on what goes on between the inmates? So don't expect me to smell like roses!" he snapped. Mitchell pointed a big finger in Ren's face.

"Suck it up! You're locked up for a reason!"

"Now, now. Let's settle this like gentlemen," Mike drawled. Ren's cheeks flushed, but he did not say anything.

...

Ren heard the dreadful _click_ of the key locking his 'bedroom' door. Gathering up his rough towel and rag, he went to the bathroom. The water was already drawn for him, a bar of soap resting peacefully on the soap dish. Ren undressed himself from his stinky prison uniform and slid into the tub. He rubbed the bar on his rag and scrubbed the dirt from his skin. He even washed the little strays of hair upon his head. Suddenly, Ren heard footsteps come in the bathroom. He looked up from his bathing. It was Anne, giggling at his confused facial expression.

"What-what-what are you gawking at?!" Ren demanded. Anne rolled her eyes.

"Keep your voice down. I'm here to check on you," she said matter-of-factly. Ren's jaw clenched. How dare she act so casual after she _betrayed_ him?

"Well, I'm not doing anything wrong. For all I know, those bastards are probably monitoring my every move as we speak," Ren laughed soundlessly, shutting his lids. Anne leaned over to him. Ren opened his eyes, paling as he noticed that some of her cleavage were on display.

"Do you think I lied to you?" she whispered into Ren's ear. He trembled. He knew what game Anne was playing.

"No, my love," Ren said.

"Good. I always admired you from afar. I'm sorry that you have to go through this punishment, but it's for your own good. To keep you safe."  
"I understand, love."  
"You don't have to pretend to understand. It's okay." Anne brushed her lips against Ren's wet neck. Ren felt sluggish after she pulled away. She grabbed his head and tilted it up towards her.

"No matter what I do, just remember whose side I'm really on." That was the last sentence Ren heard before a blanket of darkness settled over him.

...

"This is just stupid! All of this, I'm telling ya!" someone muttered. Ren cracked his eyes open a little bit. He saw a woman bash her head over and over again on a closed laptop. Ren shifted his body, wiggle his fingers, anything. He could not move. Not even his head. The woman opened her computer again, typing away endlessly. She stopped to unbraid her brown hair and comb it. She drained her coffee cup quickly.

"Where-where am I?" Ren croaked. His throat felt thick, making it hard for him to form compressible sentences.

"Huh? Oh, man. Almost forgot," the woman said. She walked briskly to Ren's side. He noticed how baggy her eyes were.

"What are you going to do to-to me?" he asked.

"Not supposed to say. Just pay attention and do what we tell you." The woman hooked something to Ren's eyelids, making them not blink. She returned to her desk, typing away at her computer again. A man appeared in front of Ren. He held a cage of scuttling, squeaking things. Ren swallowed. The man sauntered toward him. He opened the cage and slammed it against Ren's face. Ren screamed. _Rats,_ he thought. The rats chewed and gnawed on his fur, scratched their long and rough nails across his cheeks. Ren let out a howl, struggling against the binds holding him to the chair.

"STOP! STOP IT! MAKE IT GO AWAY! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" he begged. A rat yanked out his eyelash with its sharp yellow teeth. Will they let him suffer like this? Nobody came to his aide. Ren fought harder. He cursed out Mike Barrow and his fiancé, the woman, the cage man, his parents, women in general, Winnie, Winnie's henchmen, and himself. Himself for being so gullible. Panting after the first beautiful girl that acknowledged him, smiled at him. Ren wanted to strangle Anne for her web of lies. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED THIS MONTH! DO THIS STUFF TO ANNE, NOT ME! SHE CAME TO ME FIRST! SENT ME NOTES, KISSED ME, HAD INTERCOUR-," Ren confessed loudly. Then, the rats jumped back into the cage. The man coaxed them in with a hunk of cheddar cheese. He dropped it down the cage and banged the door shut. Ren sucked in huge, satisfying gulps of sweet air. The woman grinned at him sadly.

"Enjoy that while you can. Part Two begins tomorrow." Ren's hands shook. _Part Two?_

"Why must I suffer like this? I didn't do anything wrong!" he protested. The woman unlatched the binds ensnaring his arms and legs. Ren dropped to the floor, trembling. He touched his face. Blood covered his palms. The woman helped him up. Ren batted her hands away.

"Don't touch me," he snapped. The woman stuffed her hands in her pockets. A nametag was pinned on her _Blur_ shirt. _Alexandria E. Baker._

"Sorry, Mr. Hoek. Uh...I doubt Mrs. Barrow will get in trouble for her little crush," she said, rubbing the nape of her neck. Ren exhaled through his nose. As he followed Alexandria through the door, he noticed the Office Word document opened on her laptop. The name Anne screamed out at him. Ren gulped.

"Are...you working for the press or something?" he asked nervously.

"Nope. Just writing a book," Alexandria replied curtly. Ren decided not to prod her further. He did not trust her. He did not trust anyone. Alexandria stopped Ren with a tentative hand on his shoulder. He flinched away.

"I know I shouldn't tell you this, but-," she began.

"Don't."  
"But there won't be rats next time. People will examine your reactions to certain...things. Remember this, the 'things' are not real. Fakes," Alexandria said. She had a strange glint in her bright azure eyes. Ren assumed she was crazy.

"What's the point of reacting to shit? Why do they want me to do that?" Ren asked indifferently. Alexandria pressed her lips, but didn't say anything. Before Ren went inside to his bedroom, Alexandria muttered something. He turned toward her.

"What?"  
"I said, I don't understand the point of torturing criminals to reduce trouble. When you really think about it, we're no better than they are. Than _you_ are." Alexandria walked away, leaving Ren with a tornado of thoughts swirling around in his mind.

***  
"Psst! Hey, wake up!" whispered a voice. Ren opened his eyes. He pretended to fall asleep in order to trick the cameras. Big racoon-shaped pink eyes bored into his. Winnie.

"Come on. Let's go," Winnie commanded. Ren shook his head.

"No. I won't," he whispered firmly.

"Why?"

"I don't trust you. Not anyone else for that matter."

"Yeah. I heard about the rat incident," Winnie said, wiping her eyes. Ren noticed that they were filled with tears.

"You did?" he asked, shaken up.

"Come with me and the boys. You can avoid the next punishment the bastards have cooking up!" she begged. Ren sighed.

"I wish I could, but I have no choice. And how'd you get in here anyway?" he questioned. Winnie picked up the same bobby pin she used to unlock his handcuffs.

"You can read all the racy mags you want. I'll even let you have the biggest amount of cash we can find!" she prattled on. Ren held his hand up.

"No," he groaned.

"I'll murder that bitch for you. No charge." Ren gasped. Winnie's head snapped back, spraying blood across the walls. She collapsed on the rug. Anne walked in with a handgun. She pressed it against Ren's neck.

"I'll let this one slide if we...," she smirked, pressing a kiss above his eyebrow. Ren tried to shove her away, but she climbed on top of him.

"After this, I'll tell Mike that I lied about everything. We can even get married afterwards," Anne laughed. Ren felt sick. He wanted to throw up.

"Why would I want to marry _you?"_ he asked in disgust. Anne ignored him.

"I have names for all of our children. Would you like to hear them?" she tittered and put the gun between his lips. Suddenly, a voice piped up.

"Okay, that's enough!" Ren instantly recognized the voice as Mike's. Lights lit up, revealing the press, tv interviewers, and Ren's old colleagues from work. Mike looked at Mr. Horse hopefully.  
"What'd you think from that performance?" he inquired.

"Hmm...yes, sir! I like this!" Mr. Horse said enthusiastically. Ren gazed at the woman who pretended to be Anne. She had a long spill of red hair, jade eyes, tan fur, and-Ren's stomach churned as he thought this-curvy. She fluttered her lashes and licked her lips at him. She then bowed to ogling audience and scampered away. Mike beamed proudly.

"Yep, that's Johanna! Best actress we have!" he said. Cameras flashed, each trying to get a good picture of the humiliated chihuahua.

***  
Stimpy attempted to read the newspaper while eating his favorite cereal. He blushed when Rocket tapped him on his shoulder.

"Do you know where my skates are?" she asked. Stimpy was about to reply when he saw a caption that made his heart drop. A headline showing his former best friend with a disturbed expression on his face. Rocket gaped at the photo.

"It's that new operation the government wanted to try out. God, I thought it would never work!" Stimpy gulped. He didn't know what to do.

***  
Ren put on a suit and tie laid out on his bed. The blood on the walls were cleaned up. The actress Johanna nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"You're cute. I meant what I said about getting married," she whispered. Ren's lips paled. His torture felt like a bad dream and he just wanted to wake up for good. He stood up. He wrenched his eyes away from Johanna's sparkling silver dress that hugged her hourglass body.

"I wish not to get married. I wish not to do anything that involves girls for a long time," Ren announced. Johanna sniffed, obviously hurt by the rejection.

"Guys are so fickle!" she huffed. To Ren's relief, the actress sashayed away with her nose up in the air. To be honest, Ren had no desire for females unless he felt the need to pass on the Hoek family bloodline. Two familiar figures loomed in his view. Ren's mouth dropped open. It was Stimpy and his father! Ren darted to them. He kept a respectful distance from Stimpy.

"So, son. You've gone and done it, haven't you?" Hans remarked.

"Dad, that stuff wasn't true," Ren said weakly.

"Oh yeah?! Who the hell should I believe?! _You?"_ Hans shouted angrily. Ren jumped. His father hardly ever raised his voice.

"Direct your anger towards the girl. I did not do anything wrong," Ren snapped.

"Shut up! Just shut it! Why do you always have to be a disgrace to this family? Why?!"  
"Stop yelling at me," Ren said quietly. Tears shone in his eyes. He had seen so much horrible things done to him. He wanted it all to end. Hans backed off. Stimpy cleared his throat.

"Mr. Hoek, can I speak with your son? Alone?" he asked. Hans stalked off, glaring at Ren over his shoulder. Ren let the tears fall, not caring that anyone saw. Stimpy hugged him tightly.

"Buddy," he whispered. A chihuahua girl scuttled past, bumping against Ren. Their eyes met. The girl blushed. Ren considered that she would be his best option for a mother. If she was willing to after all. Someone hugged Ren. Their hug was even tighter than Stimpy's. Ren choked.

"You're alive!" Rocket shouted. Ren didn't mind, letting his cousin kiss him on the forehead repeatedly. The female looked dejected. Ren mouthed to her that Rocket was his cousin. The girl brightened again.


End file.
